epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:J1coupe/Cole Phelps vs Scott Shelby. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 3.
Welcome to the 22nd Battle of the Epic Rap Battles of Video Games! This time, We have shifted our rap battle from all exciting to more calm and sad.. but that doesn't mean the disses they serve out would be calm too! Today, two detectives meet in order to solve a case, but it seems they refuse to work together... On this side, we got Cole Phelps, repping L.A. Noire! And the other side, we got Scott Shelby, from the Heavy Rain! This battle was suggested by Patts, thank you, Patts! As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see! Beats To emphasize the sadness of the beat, please consider listening to this with the beat at the same time. :) Lyrics Phelps_1.png|Cole Phelps Scott_1.png|Scott Shelby EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO-''' *loud gunshot* (announce is silent as the voices are heard) 'Man 1 ': Is.. Is he dead? 'Man 2 ': Somebody call an ambulanace! And the cops! '''??? : Don't worry, I can handle this. (the camera switches, now shows a man walking out of a shadow to the raining street, which reveals to be...) The Name's Phelps,' COLE PHELPS'. (the camera switches to the other side, which shows another man walking towards Phelps, which reveals to be...) My name is''' SCOTT SHELBY', I'm a private detective. ''(two walks up and stares at each other, then suddenly, Shelby smiles...) Shall we begin? Scott Shelby: (starts at 0:22) It's mine Phelps, step aside and let the'' Sheppard'' of Detectives handle the case, or I'll demote you to Arson again, make you the whole L.A.'s fucking disgrace, I'm a private eye, I'll make sure your career is Dunn, take away your fame, kill you faster than you can say Good-bye, and turn this into a real Noire game. This is your promotion, I'll Homicide this Golden Boy all the way to Okinawa, after dealing with Mason, isn't it little'' Earle-y'' for you to cause another drama? I'll just skip the action, for this battle was little too hard for you deal with, and now I'll be sure to become your'' enemy'' that brings you the Death's scythe. Cole Phelps: (starts at 0:46) I'm tired of your Shtick, this is the Origami's Grave for this is end of your day, after you face my raps, it won't be the'' asthma'' that would take your breath away. It would take over ten Paiges to talk about what this "detective" has done, people ask you to find the killer, when you're the one who killed their own son! you say you were a success, but all of'' DLCs'' were cancelled last time I checked, After this, I'll leave an O''rigami'' next to your deceased body as my last respect, I have fought the'' eruption'' of the corruption, caused disruption on the above, I got one question: How far are YOU prepared to go to save someone you love? Scott Shelby: (starts at 1:09) You can't match up to me, I'll beat you One- Two- Four, no, Seven times, The Winter is coming, Black Ceasa''r, you are way past your prime, You're like a ''Coal,'' Cole'', you burned up fast before your spark was even found, watch as my rap pour down like a'' Heavy Rain'', and make it the second time you drowned. Cole Phelps: (starts at 1:20) I'm the True Rockstar, you kidnap little kids while posed as a retired cop, I'll make sure to Augment your Reality, since you crossed your line to stop, time for you to wake up from your Quantic Dream, you already are Notorious, my "Lex parsimonae" is that I am, and always will be, Victorious. (the screen becomes pitch dark as few gunshots are heard) (soon after, the voices of the first two men are also heard) Man 1 : So... Who Won? Man 2 : And Who's Next? Man 1 : ''Who decides?'' Man 2 : ''Who knows?'' Man 1 : ''Whatever, let's get out of here.'' (then it shows a raining street with nobody around but a few blood spots.) (camera zooms into a piece of paper on the ground, all wet, which says...) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES! Poll WHO WON? Cole Phelps Scott Shelby Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts